The Adventures Of johnathon Rice: Loud House Vol1
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Im johnathon Rice... and my next adventure is going be big by Lincoln and his family of the Loud family to save Universe in... The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: Loud House!
1. chapter 1

[ Loud House Theme song ]

Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Leaping over laundry piles, Diapers you can smell for miles, Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!

In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Two boys and ten girls (Wouldn't trade it for the world!) Loud! House! Loud! Loud House!

The ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: LOUD HOUSE

Lily: (spoken) Poo-poo!

Ep: Johnathon meets the Louds Family

Me: Hi everone! I'm johnathon patrick james Rice... I'm tell you story about how I meet the louds Family in the first time ever. But it all started in dallas,tx where I was sleeping like dog.

So there is was sleeping like dog in this heat of the house, but the door knocking from front yard, and my mama open door and see boy in orange shirt, blue jeans,white and black shoes, and White hair came to say to my mama in nice matter.

???: Hi! I looking for Johnathon Rice is he here ?

Mama: JOHN!!!!!!!! GET UP!

So I woke up , get out the bed to put on clothes and go up front door see white hair boy saying...

???: Hello johnathon RICE! It nice to see you.

Me: and you are?

???: Lincoln, Lincoln Loud!

Me: ok Lincoln loud nice too me you my friend! So what brings you here?

So he came in grab his backpack and sit in chair pull out of bag Nacho chesee chips and start eating it in table for while, but me I was siting next to him and get some chips. I was thining about this guy ... and he kinda nice guy to me.

Me: so Lincoln Loud... how you get to my house anyway?

Lincoln: Oh This Giant white cap brougt me here to find you! And he want me give you this...

So lincoln give me big white hat is so bigger then my head like pineapple furit that I ate for breakfast. Then me and lincoln going to my room to found out what hell is going and who have lincoln have family or not. Who knows ... that I going to find out.

[ in DALLAS park]

In the park there 10 girls hangout pool to cool off they selves. The first one is short girl with yellow hair, with pink dress , with little crown on her head, white glove on her both hands, and her name is Lola Loud, the rest names are lynn loud, Liliy Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lisa Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Leni Loud, and Lori Loud are having great time.

Lori: I love this vacation...

Lucy: Sigh... I hopeing our brother lincoln get back buy dark... I love Darkness.

Lana: Speaking which... Where is l-

Then Flying ships with Two Demon Swords and the Skull on middle, and they start to shooting the Park with cannons fully spike balls everwhere on the park... Then Lisa check them out what they made of.

Lisa: I never seen spike balls so Deadly and painful.

Then ball open as pods and seem to be giant robots with Black and Red metal body with there faces cover up one big Eye. And one looks at lisa dead eye on her,

???: Beg pandon! Where is Hero of Peace name JOHNATHON Patrick James Rice?

Lisa: What slow your roll... Who's Johnathon Patrick james Rice you talking about.

???: All units... find johnathon Rice , the hero of Peace and bring him to me. On Double...

So all robot army spread out to find me and catch me alive till I been found me .

\-- Next ep


	2. ep: The Fight to Loud Sisterd

In my house me and my new friend lincoln Loud are playing 12 Switch on lincoln's Nintendo Switch. Then the White Hat lift up in air with big Eyes pop out in middle of hat look around to where his is.

???: Where am I, and hun?

The White cap float over me he thinks I'm this guy with dumbest, craziest, smartest boy on earth histroy since my great great grandfather save the japanese people from demon dragon in great war for crystal sword of peace.

Lincoln: so how many brothers you had?

Me: 2! You...

Lincoln: I got 10 sisters

Me: Gezz... I wish I got them too, buy my mama don't want that many is you do.

So lincoln told me " I have 10 SISTERS " then a white Big hat flying around over me and lincoln heads like we cooling off from getting our deaths and me and lincoln look at white hat with big eyes came closer sayin to both of us and we freak out.

Lincoln and Me : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

???:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU !

???: oh me... I Cappy. The Talking floating hat from another world.

Me: Ok then I'm johnathon patrick James Rice and this is lincoln Loud my friend.

Cappy: Nice to meet you JOHNATHON RICE and Lincoln Loud...

Then Crazy blast starting from Outside of the Window, so I put on clothes , grab long claymore, and me,lincoln, and cappy going to park. Then cappy flies to my head and landed it on my head like I need to cover my top from my hair to be rip out .

Me: Ok. We gotta talk about you cappy later, but in mea-

Lincoln: My Sisters... THERE IN TROUBLE! C'MON JOHNATHON WE GOT TO SAVE THEM, BEFORE IT TO LATE!!!!!!!!!

So me And Lincoln Run to Dallas Park as fast we can to save Lincoln Sisters From the unknown Evil Era of the Space robot PIRATES for no reasons and we going to stop them no matter the cost for right of good my world,

[ Dallas Park 5:35 pm. The Epic fight ]

10 Loud sisters Fighting Robots till lincoln get here right on time, Lynn punching 100 robots faces to ground, lola however... Assassinate Them with Flamethrower gun to Burn 500 pirate robots to hell in terror of Lola.

Lola: Alright then... WHO'S IS NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The robots run away like little girls... but Lana cut them in 2 with Buster Sword and keep on killing 10,000 of them. Luna UNLEASED Rock n Roll to Blow them away one by one, Luan throw Pies on them faces for funny and games. Lisa just used Toxic blaster and blasts those robots, Lucy just knock them all out in one chop of her left arm, Liliy Just Longsword Them and break it part... piece by piece, Leni and Lori Shooting all last robot pirates with guns. And robot pirates retreat back to ship ...all but one big robot pirate size of Tree and Strong as crystal... Jumps down ground like outcast villain.

???: You Girly Braty Idiots! You may wipeout my men. But you can't Wipe me out because I... DEATHHOOK!!!!!!!!!!

Lucy: Really deathhook?... Rad!

Deathhook: WHY YOU...

Then I'm kick deathhook face to ground hard on sidewalk and his head is bleeding because I bust his head. But me and lincoln make it on time .

All: LINCOLN!!!!!!!!!

Lincoln: GUYS!!!!!!!!

Me: um... lincoln who are they?

Lincoln: Johnathon meet my sisters... Lola,Liliy,Lynn,Luna,Lisa,Lana,Luan,Leni,and my older sister Lori.

Me: Hello Lola,Liliy,Lynn,Luna,Lisa,Lana,Luan,Leni and Lori... I'm johnathon patrick James Rice Nice to meet you all!

Lori: nice to meet you ... johnathon Patrick james Rice, you meet our brother...

Me: Lincoln... yeah!

Then the rumbleing started and everone runinng there lives to safely ,but me and the Loud Kids saw D-reaper spead around dallas city like virus from cyberspace...

Leni: What Hell That Ulgy thing?

Me: D-reaper...

\-- Next ep


	3. Ep: The Vindication pt 1-3

Smile Bomb! Lyrics Edit

English (Edited Version- Used in English Dub) Edit

Running in a crowd In a faceless town I need to feel the touch of a friend In the countryside I wander far and wide The isolation gets me again

I don't know where to go When I feel like crying Oh my! It's time to open myself Do something new I want to stop, and grow up a bit

Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up Magically erupt And it's all because of the kindness that I feel From people I don't even know

Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow And then I know That most of all I sense compassion's real Thanks to strangers where ever I go Thank you for waking me up!

* The ADVENTURES Of JOHNATHON RICE: Loud HOUSE *

Ep: The Vindication.

The evil D-reaper is cover dallas into world Virus of Evil for the master darkness ... but meanwhile Me and other loud Kids is going to find some place to be safe for get kill by D-reaper and his army...

Me: crap!... We need find place hide?

Then Lisa found the unlive base with no get recked for I don't know how long it been... she open door for all us to get in alive!

Lana: ok this place it Creepy, but cool anyway...

After we all going in base, I close the door fast without the d-reaper getting in... so I was walking to chair and relex my mind off.

Me: man this s!$# ! Make no sense... Why this Asshole is attacking our world.

Luan: Because its evil and Death you tacation... GET IT! Hahahahahahah!

Me: Luan... YOU NOT F$%ING HELPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lori Slap my face x12 For outburst on Luan face because her jokes about evil D-Reaper return. She grab me and slam to wall hard like Batman.

Lori: DON'T YELL AT HER YOU BRAT! She made joke about this d-reaper, dozen'it mean you have to right get mad at her...

Then I start crying front of Lori and rest loud Kids faces... for fool I'm am ...and my forhead is bleeding a bit from Lori slaping me!

Me: ( Crying) I I I SORRY LUAN!!!!!!!!! For YELL AT YOU ... For DUMB REASON... forgive me Luan.

Luan: Its ok... Just watch your tone ok and I forget you!

So luan hug me for my forgiveness that I'm fool I'm am, Lori feel bad for my behavior I put on and she crying for attacking me.

Lincoln: There , there Lori... is going be-

Lori hug lincoln as good big sister she is...

Lori: I know... I should it hurt people like my mom sad!

Lucy: well I fix your head .

But the Evil smoke came in from the vint, the ADVENTURES just begon...

Next ep --


End file.
